La bague
by MiaZabiniNott
Summary: Quand Pansy Parkinson trouve la bague d'une inconnue dans la salle de bain de Théodore Nott, ce dernier tente de se défiler. Mais Blaise Zabini lui fait comprendre que le temps des explications est venu et qu'il n'y échappera pas, foi de Zabini !


**Faire le ménage permet parfois de retrouver bien des choses, en l'occurrence, un OS dormant au fond d'une clé USB depuis 2015 ^^**

* * *

« THEODORE NOTT ! POURRAIS-TU M'EXPLIQUER CECI ?! »

Confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, Théodore grimace. Pansy vient probablement de lui faire sauter un tympan là. Enfin, non, ce n'est pas probable, c'est sûr, il en a perdu un.

« Quoi Pansy ? maugrée Théo en se massant l'oreille.  
\- C'est à qui ça ?! s'exclame-t-elle en secouant sous son nez une bague ornée d'un rubis. C'est ni à moi, ni à Daphné, ni à Astoria, ni à aucune autre fille de ma connaissance ! »

Théo se pince l'arête du nez. Pansy Parkinson, une main sur les hanches, l'autre tenant l'objet du délit entre le pouce et l'index. Ses cheveux noir coupés au carré et sa frange raide lui donnent un air sévère qui, Théo le sait, n'est qu'une illusion. Enfin, actuellement, ce n'est pas une illusion, non.

« Je sais pas Pansy », finit-il par répondre.

Faux. Il sait pertinemment à qui appartient cette bague. Mais même sous la torture, il n'avouera rien. Et encore moins devant Pansy.

« Tu ne sais pas, finit-elle par lâcher. _Tu ne sais pas_ ?! répète-t-elle en haussant la voix. Tu ne sais pas comment une bague de femme a atterrit dans la salle de bain ?! Théodore Nott, ne serais-tu pas, par le plus grand des hasards, en train de me prendre pour une imbécile ?! »

Pansy ne lâchera pas l'affaire, Théo le sait. Son amie pouvait être très, très, très tenace quand elle voulait.

« T'as pas, je sais pas moi, un rendez-vous, du shopping à faire, ou n'importe quoi qui me laisserai tranquille ?  
\- T'as de la chance que je doive aller voir Astoria, mais crois-moi, tu n'y échapperas pas Théo.  
\- Je sais, ricana Théodore. De toute façon, je suppose que dès ce soir, tout le monde sera au courant. »

Pansy pose assez brutalement la bague coupable sur la table basse du salon de Théodore avant de tourner les talons, dégainant sa panoplie regard dédaigneux - tête haute – démarche altière. Panoplie qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas contente. Pas contente du tout. La porte de son manoir claque.

Théo hausse les épaules. Il se penche en avant pour saisir la fine bague. Il l'aime bien cette bague. Elle est simple, un petit anneau tout fin, en or surmontée d'un magnifique rubis. Elle est à l'image de sa propriétaire, cette bague.

Il la connait bien, cette bague. Et pour cause, c'est lui qui lui a offert. Et il ne l'a évidemment pas choisie au hasard. De l'or fin pour habiller ses mains fines et délicates. Et un rubis rouge sang. Le rubis, la plus précieuse et la plus rare des pierres, symbole de victoire, d'amour, de bonheur et de passion. Dans l'histoire, il a longtemps été réservé aux hommes de pouvoir et considéré comme la pierre précieuse des intellectuels, mais aussi des personnes qui ont de l'ambition. Tout elle en somme. Une femme intelligente, ambitieuse, et leader incontestée gravitant dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir.

La porte de son manoir claque de nouveau.

« THEOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

Blaise Zabini, la discrétion dans toute sa splendeur.

« C'est mon manoir ici, Zabini, pas les Trois Balais, soupire Théodore en regardant Blaise s'affaler dans un canapé.  
\- J'ai croisé Pansy, lui répond Blaise sans tenir compte de sa remarque. Elle avait l'air assez énervé. Complètement furax en fait. Elle m'a parlé d'une bague inconnue retrouvée dans ta salle de bain. Tu m'expliques ?  
\- Tu es déjà au courant. »

Blaise le fixe, incrédule, pendant quelques secondes.

« Noooon ! s'esclaffe-t-il. Elle a vraiment oublié sa bague dans ta salle de bain ?!  
\- Si… Et il a fallu que ce soit Pansy qui tombe dessus…  
\- Alors, qui va être au courant dans les prochaines heures ?  
\- Astoria, donc Drago et Daphné. Daphné, donc Adrian. Milicent et Marcus aussi j'imagine.  
\- Qui vont chacun en parler autour d'eux « Oh Merlin, tu connais pas la dernière ?! On a retrouvé une bague féminine dans la salle de bain de Théodore Nott ! Le mystérieux et sexy Théodore Nott aurait donc quelqu'un ! Tu crois qu'on la connaît ? », imite Blaise en prenant une voix de fausset.  
\- Pitié, marmonne Théodore pendant que Blaise éclate de rire.  
\- Tu sais qu'à un moment, il va falloir que vous vous montriez. Vous comptez vous planquer toute votre vie ? demande Blaise sérieusement.  
\- Pour vivre heureux, vivons cachés, rétorque Théodore.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Citation de Jean-Pierre Claris de Florian, écrivain français moldu, extrait de la fable Le Grillon.  
\- Hum. Elle est d'accord avec ça ?  
\- Pour l'instant, oui. »

Blaise est le seul à savoir. En fait, il a même su en premier. Parce que c'est Blaise, c'est comme ça. C'est son meilleur ami, ils se connaissent depuis qu'ils sont gosses. Et si la discrétion n'est pas son point fort, il sait tenir sa langue.

«Et elle va supporter ça combien de temps ?  
\- Supporter quoi ?  
\- Les filles qui te tournent autour, les mères qui cherchent à te faire épouser leur fille, toutes les rumeurs sur toi et tes soi-disant conquêtes …  
\- L'inverse est valable, je te signale ! réplique Théodore.  
\- Je sais, Théo. Mais c'est pas parce que Jean Machin a dit qu'il en 1792 fallait se cacher pour être heureux qu'il a raison.  
\- Comment tu sais que c'est en 1792 ?!  
\- Théo ! Ta surprise à chaque chose intelligente que je dis est vexante !  
\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi Zabini, s'esclaffe Théo.  
\- Ça a toujours l'air de te surprendre pourtant », rétorque Blaise.

Théodore fait machinalement tourner la bague entre ses doigts. Le sarcasme et l'ironie ont toujours été une seconde nature chez lui. Peu étaient ceux à savoir le comprendre et à ne pas le prendre au premier degré. Blaise en fait partie. Elle aussi.

« Au fait, tu viens ce soir ? demande soudainement Blaise.  
\- J'espérais éviter en fait.  
\- Théo ! Viens ! Ça va être sympa !  
\- Ça se voit que c'est pas toi qui va te faire cuisiner toute la soirée, marmonna Théodore.  
\- Tu l'as un peu cherché aussi ! Si vous faisiez pas autant de mystère, on en serait pas là !  
\- Met toi à ma place deux seconde Blaise ! Tu crois que c'est facile ?!  
\- Et toi, imagine deux secondes que, si ça se trouve, c'est toi qui te monte le cerveau tout seul et que ça se passerait mieux que ce que tu le pense ! Regarde, moi, j'm'en fou ! Tu es vraiment trop pessimiste !  
\- Toi, tu t'en fous de tout Zabini ! Et vraiment trop optimiste ! »

Comme d'habitude, la conversation commence à dégénérer. C'est rare qu'ils ne soient pas sur la même longueur d'onde. Mais sur ce sujet sensible, c'est rare qu'ils se comprennent. Blaise se lève de son canapé.

« Je veux te voir avec nous ce soir. Si tu n'es pas là, crois-moi, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde à faire le déplacement pour te ramener par la peau du coup. Et si elle est là aussi, j'en ai rien à foutre, je vous ramène tous les deux. Et tu sais que je le ferais. »

C'est bien ça le problème. Il en est capable. Théodore regarde Blaise partir. Il sait que cette tension disparaîtra d'elle-même.

D'ailleurs, il ferait mieux de la prévenir que ce soir, il ne faudra pas qu'elle soit surprise si Blaise débarque à l'improviste pour les embarquer au restaurant. Théodore attrape sa plume, un parchemin, et rédige une brève missive et l'envoie. Autant qu'elle sache à quoi s'attendre. Mais par contre, lui, ne s'attendait pas à la voir arriver dans son salon quelques instant plus tard. Elle va directement se lover entre ses bras. Théo lui prend la main et glisse la bague à sa juste place, son annulaire gauche.

« ça devait arriver à un moment de toute façon.  
\- Non, marmonne Théodore.  
\- Non ? rigole-t-elle.  
\- T'es à moi, que à moi, rien qu'à moi, réplique-t-il en la serrant plus fort.  
\- Théo, tu ne peux pas continuer à jongler entre tes amis et moi éternellement ! On se marie dans 8 mois, tu comptes bien les inviter n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je vois. Tu sais ce qu'on va faire ? Ce soir, on va aller _volontairement_ au restaurant, avec tes amis, et on, non, tu vas leur dire pour nous et pour le mariage. Et puis comme ça, Flora Carrow et Rose Zeller vont arrêter de te tourner autour, _n'est-ce pas_ ? »

Son regard appuyé fait capituler Théodore. Et ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et sa main sous sa chemise aussi.

 **. . .**

Théodore lui tient galamment la porte et la laisse entrer dans le restaurant. Il repère bien vite Pansy, Blaise, Draco et Astoria, Adrian et Daphné, et Milicent et Marcus. Blaise et Pansy les virent en premier, l'un affichant un immense sourire, et l'autre un air stupéfait.

« ça y est je suis délivré du secret ! s'exclame Blaise. J'en pouvais plus les gars, vraiment ! J'vous jure, des années que je tiens ma langue ! J'te jure Granger, si tu savais toutes les menaces que j'ai reçu de la part ce malotru, tu le larguerais bien vite ! Je sais à quel point tu défends les opprimés, et j'ai été, pendant toutes ces années, un être opprimé ! déclame Blaise, la main sur le cœur, et essuyant théâtralement une larme imaginaire.  
\- Quelqu'un a-t-il compris quelque chose ? demande prudemment Daphné.  
\- J'espère que vous êtes libres le 20 novembre, Hermione et moi on va se marier.  
\- Attend, c'était ta bague dans la salle de bain de Théo ?  
\- Exact. Merci de l'avoir retrouvée Parkinson ! Vraiment ! »

Le repas fut rythmé par de nombreuses questions, des réponses, des histoires, du sarcasme, des accords, des désaccords, des débats, des rires et des félicitations.

* * *

 **Ceux qui me connaissent déjà auront (probablement) deviné l'identité d'Hermione avant la fin. Peut-être que je ferais un chapitre 2 sur leur histoire, je sais pas encore ^^**

 **Mia**


End file.
